Get Ready To Wiggle
" Get Ready to Wiggle" was the first Wiggles song ever written and recorded. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album. It's also the theme. Recordings *The Wiggles (Album) - 1991 *Wiggle Time - 1993 *Wiggle Time (re-recording) - 1998 Appearance ''Video Performances'' *''ABC for Kids Video Hits '''-'' Anthony Field plays drums, Murray Cook plays electric guitar, Greg Page does plays guitar and Jeff Fatt plays keyboard. And of course, Phillip Wilcher plays trumpet. *[[ABC For Kids: Live In Concert|ABC for Kids: Live In Concert]][[ABC For Kids: Live In Concert|'' ]] - The Wiggles sing into their microphones while everyone from the show joins in. This is the first concert version of "Get Ready to Wiggle". thumb|right|204px|The original 1993 music video. *[[Wiggle Time|'''''Wiggle Time]] - In this version, the lyrics are re-sung, while the original 1991 music is played. The Wiggles are in their current color-coded shirts (Anthony is wearing a green shirt). *''Yummy Yummy ''- This is where it's played during the opening sequence. *[[Wiggledance! Live in Concert|''Wiggledance! Live in Concert]] - this is another concert performance of "Get Ready to Wiggle". *thumb|right|214px|The re-recorded video.[[Wiggle Time (re-recording)|Wiggle Time'' (re-recording)]] - The song is re-recorded. In this version, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword, and Henry the Octopus are shown joining The Wiggles. *[[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|''The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] - The Wiggles and their friends in puppet modes. At the end, they are shown in a Brady Bunch style. *[[Splish Splash Big Red Boat|'Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat ]]- Performed by the beach with the Wiggly Dancers. *Wiggly Old School - Peformed a couple times ''Album Tracks'' *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time Album ''TV Apperances'' *Mister Moose's Fun Time Lyrics :'''Anthony: Everybody, listen up. Let's get ready to wiggle. :Get ready to wiggle. :We've been ready for so long. :Get ready to wiggle. :When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. :Get ready to wiggle. :Wiggle will make you big and strong. :Get ready to wiggle. :Come on wiggle to this song. Wiggle to this song. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Anthony: It's wiggle time! :Now we're ready to wiggle. :Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. :We're ready to wiggle. :Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. :We're ready to wiggle. :Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. :We're ready to wiggle. :Wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes. :Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. :We can wiggle and wiggle. :Wiggle at home without a care. :Wiggle and wiggle. :Wiggle on your runaway teddy bear. :Wiggle and wiggle. :Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. :Wiggle and wiggle. :Wiggle along with me. Wiggle along with me. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. :Anthony: Hey, keep wiggling now. Don't stop. Wiggle! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle! Wiggle! (laughing) Also See "Get Ready To Wiggle" music video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs